


【源声/赫海】震惊！一觉醒来，我的男人竟然在别的男人身体里！

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 6





	【源声/赫海】震惊！一觉醒来，我的男人竟然在别的男人身体里！

大概是个沙雕文学，源声，赫海，微量83

——————————————————

如果有一天有一个采访问题是‘你人生最恐怖的一刻？’那么李赫宰一定会回答是此时此刻。

他上一分钟还抱着的甜心大可爱，这一分钟不仅把他踢下床，还用他极其熟悉的手法揍了他一顿，并且发出撕心裂肺的高音告诉他，他是他哥金钟云。李赫宰傻了，他三十四年的人生已经不足以支撑他来寻找一个答案了，于是他蹑手蹑脚拽过了一个枕头，打算在地上睡上一觉，或者醒来一切就不一样了，那个什么子不是说过吗“没什么事情是睡一觉解决不了的，如果有那就长眠不醒。”

“你特么给我起来！【哔xn】”

李赫宰堵着耳朵默念‘幻觉幻觉都是幻觉……’然而床上暴躁的人并没打算放过李赫宰，他强行将李赫宰拎了起来。

“哎哟卧槽我好久没有这种浑身都是劲儿的感觉了。”

“哥你别这样，你放开我，虽然东海平时对我偶尔也拳脚相加，但他从来没有举起过我，你这样会给我留下阴影。”

‘李东海’嫌弃地看了一眼委屈巴巴的李赫宰，最终将人放下了。

李赫宰被这一上一下的动作硬生生弄清醒了，他终于意识到，靠睡觉已经不能解决现在的问题了，他打量着目露凶光的‘李东海’，挣扎了好久最终坐在了他旁边。

“钟云哥，你说……你是不是偷偷去拜了什么大仙，你是不是对崔始源腻歪了，你莫不是cp营业当真了？哥你清醒一点，拖孩是不可能的……”

“你是不是想被李东海的大膀子抡死。”

“对不起，是我唐突了。”

金钟云其实也很莫名，他明明什么都没干，只是像往常一样熬了个夜，然后看外面天快亮了，自家小男友快醒了，他就连忙关了手机装作一副熟睡整夜的样子，没想到这边眼睛刚闭上没多久，怀里的触感就从健硕的肌肉变成了挂着一层肉花的肋排，金钟云觉着不对，便睁开了眼，一睁眼就看到了李赫宰的脸，于是下意识的就一脚把他踢下了床。

“等等！不对，我在这，那东海在哪？”金钟云的灵魂一问，让李赫宰瞪大了双眼，立刻反应了过来，连忙找来手机拨通了崔始源的电话。

崔始源还没起床，迷迷糊糊的接通了电话，“嗯？赫宰啊这么早你有事吗？”

“崔始源你快看看你旁边是谁？”

崔始源一脸狐疑的看了看旁边熟睡的‘金钟云’，“钟云哥啊，怎么了？”

“你把他叫醒。”

“我不想活了吗？你疯了吗？大早上谋害我，没事我挂了。”

“崔始源你个狗崽子你快给我清醒%#%@#@#！”熟悉的语气从电话那头传来，崔始源瞬间清醒，他又看一眼旁边的‘金钟云’，小心翼翼地推了推人，‘金钟云’嘤咛了一声，罕见的甜糯让崔始源汗毛都竖了起来，就看眼前的人揉了揉眼睛，然后起身，接着瞪大双眼，随后李赫宰就在电话里头听到了一声熟悉的吼叫。

“好了，知道我家东海在哪了。”

李赫宰宛若一个过来人一样淡定地让崔始源带着‘金钟云’来他家。没过几分钟门口就传来了按密码的声音。

崔始源顶着一头乱发带着一脸问号进了门，‘金钟云’看见李赫宰立马飞奔过去，李赫宰习惯性的抱起了‘金钟云’。抱起‘金钟云’的刹那李赫宰心里有些莫名的喜悦‘啊好轻啊！太好抱了吧！！多少年没感受过这么轻松的单手抱了QAQ’

崔始源看着自家男友和别人抱在一起，不由得摘下了自己的棒球帽，就看‘李东海’一脸不爽的从卧室走出来，然后到了他面前，“钟云哥？”

金钟云白了崔始源一眼，崔始源透过这冷漠不屑的白眼确认了壳子里是自家的男朋友，然后便一个熊抱抱住了金钟云，“哥你怎么变成这样了呢！我差点一个胳膊都没抱住！”

“呀！你给我松开！那边那俩崽子也给我松开！”金钟云一声令下，崔始源赶紧松开了手，一旁抱个没完的两个弟弟也听话的拉开了距离，金钟云将李东海拉了过来，问他昨晚有没有做过什么特别的事情，

“没有啊，就是健身然后运动……”

“健完身还运动？”

“哥不是一个运动啦。”

“哦——行吧，那运动完呢？”

“然后就洗澡睡了啊，哦还看赫宰玩了会游戏，他玩的可烂了。”

金钟云制止了李东海试图用海言海语描述李赫宰打游戏的过程，将目光落在了两位‘被害人’家属身上，“那你俩有没有背着我们做什么奇怪的事？”

两人对视了一眼，脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓一样快。

“那是怎么回事啊。”金钟云泄气了，他低着头眼里不由得有些委屈，李赫宰见到‘李东海’脸上这幅表情下意识的想向前去哄，却被崔始源抢先了一步，就看崔始源将‘李东海’的脸捧起，柔声细语地哄着。

李赫宰一时情绪十分复杂，虽然他知道那里面装的是人家男朋友，但是自家男朋友的脸被别的男人捧着，怎么想怎么难受，他突然想点起一根烟来消愁，但是他和李东海都不抽烟，只好拿了一根pocky棒夹在手指中，佯装一副青烟环绕的苍凉感。

只可惜苍凉感没维持多久，就被李东海一口破坏了，“草莓的啊？有别的味儿的吗？太甜了，我饿了我还没吃早饭呢。”

“没了，我给你煮泡面？”

“不吃，家里还有鸡胸和牛油果，我去做个三明治吧。哥你和始源要吃吗？”金钟云摇了摇头，崔始源也跟着摇了摇头，然后就看李东海顶着一张金钟云的脸钻进了厨房，开始制作三明治，每一刀下去都切的李赫宰心惊胆战。三明治做完李东海就在一旁大口的吃了起来，崔始源看着‘金钟云’吃得这么香，不由得感叹了起来，“要是钟云哥真的能每天吃的这么香该多好。”

“这还不简单，我这几天就吃给你看，云哥也太瘦了，我这几天刚好帮他补补。”

“你别，我好不容易瘦下来的，你要是敢给我吃胖了，我就打死李赫宰。”

“哥您能别用东海的脸说出打死我这种话吗？另外，海海你是不是接受的有点快？”

“不然还能怎么办？经过云哥的一番调查，这次互换完全没有原因，既然没有原因就换了，那么换回来也不会有原因，那就随缘呗，没准明天就换回来了呢？”

“那万一明天换不回来呢？”

“那后天？大后天？总会换回来的吧，上帝不会这么愚弄我们的。”

李赫宰一时语塞，李东海的逻辑竟然让他觉得无懈可击，不过李东海说得也有道理，他们确实也没有什么办法，不如像某位哲人说过的一样，‘与其反抗，不如享受。’

“那你俩这几天注意一下，这事儿越少人知道越好，自家人知道没什么，万一被有心的外人知道就麻烦了，下午我们还要去公司排练，一定要注意，能瞒一会是一会，万一晚上就换回来了呢。”

李赫宰好歹是当过小队长的，既然接受了现实，那也就很快进入了危机处理模式。

“那万一晚上没换回来，我们晚上怎么办？”

崔始源的问题，让几个人瞬间呆滞了，李赫宰看了看‘金钟云’又看了看‘李东海’，最终做出了一个艰难的决定，他抱住一旁的‘金钟云’恶狠狠的警告着崔始源，“崔始源你要是敢碰东海……不对，东海的身体我就跟你同归于尽。”

“你先把钟云哥松开，我看着难受。”

“那你也松开东海的手，我看着也难受。”

两个三十多岁的大男人幼稚地吵了起来，最终还是金钟云发了威才制止了这场争吵。

“好了，吵什么吵，我和东海睡！”

“不行！”除金钟云以外，三个人超乎默契的异口同声，让金钟云生气的拍了一下崔始源的背，毕竟肌肉含量不同了，这一拳下去崔始源险些没有站稳，突然他对李赫宰有了些许的同情。

“哥你晚上不睡觉，我不要跟你睡，我要和赫宰在一起，再说我和始源又不是没一起睡过，有什么好吵的啊，李赫宰我问你，你是要我的身体还是要我的灵魂！”

“我能都要吗？”

“不能！”

“我不是那么肤浅的人，我爱你的灵魂。”

‘金钟云’扬了扬头，一脸得意的看向‘李东海’，‘李东海’会意看向了崔始源，“云哥我更不是那么肤浅的人，我爱你灵魂的质量。”

“这还差不多，那就这么决定了，还按原来的睡，走吧，我一晚上没睡，困死了。”

“你又一晚上没睡，钟云哥你又骗我。”两个人一路拌着嘴离开了李赫宰家，李赫宰看着‘金钟云’吃完三明治，又清洗好盘子，然后脱了衣服爬上了床，盖好被子乖巧的画面犹如什么旷世神迹，让李赫宰看得双眼发直。

“赫宰你快来睡啊，下午还要排练呢。”低沉略微沙哑的声音，发出有些娇嗔的语气，李赫宰觉得自己有些冷，他将家里空调调高了些，也起身回了卧室，不管怎么样，生活还是得过下去，成熟的三十四岁男人如是想到。

这边崔始源也拉着金钟云回了家，金钟云很不开心，他面无表情的任由着崔始源拉着，完全没注意到男朋友拽着他回家的动作相比同时要费力了许多。为了方便，崔始源和金钟云在一起后，就在粉丝戏称的‘suju小区’也买了一套房子，就在朴正洙的楼下，于是就有了朴正洙遛狗回家途中，看到崔始源费力的拽着李东海的画面，朴正洙下意识的捂住了心空的眼睛，然后一脸震惊的回了家，摇醒了床上刚睡不久的金希澈。

“怎么了？起伏又上谁家狗了？”金希澈眼睛都没睁开支吾着跟朴正洙对话。

“不是，我刚才看见始源和东海了。”

“这不是很正常吗？他俩都住在这栋。”

“不是，始源拉着东海回家了，这大清早的，而且我看东海还一脸不情愿的，也不知道钟云在不在家，这万一打起来怎么办啊？始源怎么这样了呢？他是不是在美国待久了学会了什么乱七八糟的玩法，万一闹大了怎么办……呀金希澈！你手拿出去我说话呢！”

“嗯嗯嗯，我听着呢，你看我闭着眼睛，但我耳朵睁着呢，你操那么多心干嘛，他们加起来都快一百岁了，儿孙自有儿孙福，不对，弟弟自己弟弟福，你看弟弟多会玩，哥哥可不能落后。”话音刚落就把朴正洙的嘴堵了个严严实实，让这人没有精力再去操心其他的事情。

正在哥哥们为了不落后于弟弟以身作则的时候，身为弟弟的崔始源正抱着个枕头站在床边，金钟云原本就一晚上没睡，早上又来了这么一遭，困得要命，到家倒头就躺上了床，崔始源原本想一起跟着睡个回笼觉，却被人扔过来一个枕头。

“你去客厅。”

“为什么啊？”

“我暂时不能接受我男朋友抱着我弟弟睡觉，你让我消化消化。”

“但是李赫宰……”

“李赫宰我管得着吗？你是我男朋友还是他是？”

“我是……”

“那就去客厅。”

崔始源委屈地抱着枕头站在一旁，踌躇了一会刚要向客厅走去，就被床上的人拉住了，金钟云自觉语气有些重，又想着发生这种事始源肯定也不好受，就打算安慰一下人，“对不起啊我不是故意凶你的，就这一次，你让我先缓缓啊，乖。”金钟云摸了摸崔始源的头，崔始源不由得后退了一步。

“哥你顶着东海的脸这么跟我说话，有点吓人，我还是睡客厅吧，客厅挺好。”

说完崔始源就迅速溜向了客厅。

荒诞的上午很快就过去了，到了练习时间成员们都陆续到了公司，像往常一样大家都习惯了先点些食物先吃饭再工作，于是申东熙就拿着小本本挨个问成员们点餐，到了‘李东海’他像往常一样准备点牛排沙拉，就听见‘李东海’淡淡地的说了一句“冰拿铁，大杯。”

申东熙回头确认了一眼这是李东海无误，“东海不吃饭了？”

‘李东海’点了点头，申东熙还没来得及追问理由，就听见一旁的‘金钟云’急切的喊到“哥！不能不吃饭，会死的！”

刹那间，所有人的目光都落在了‘金钟云’身上，急的李赫宰连忙解释道，“他说的是正洙哥…。”

“我吃了呀？”

“那就是希澈哥……”

“啊？”金希澈咬着带来的炸鸡看着李赫宰，李赫宰干笑了下默默的退到了崔始源身后，

“大家快点吧，今天的饭我请，吃完了我们好练习。”

“你早说啊，童哥我要重新点！”曺圭贤听到崔始源要请客，立马撤回了刚才的点单，一群人又重新将注意力投在了食物上，暂时将刚才的违和感抛在了脑后。

李赫宰趁大家不注意将李东海拉到角落进行口头教育，李东海意识到自己说错了话，委屈的低下了头，朴正洙重新点了一份很贵的餐点后，正打算问金希澈要不要喝点什么，就看到角落里的李赫宰和‘金钟云’，俩人贴的很近，角度极尽暧昧，吓得朴正洙连忙想挡住崔始源的眼睛，害怕对方看到这一幕，没想到此刻的崔始源正在给‘李东海’揉肩膀，不时的还在人耳边说些什么，惹得人轻声发笑，朴正洙怔住了，他开始不懂弟弟们了，明明是自己带大的孩子，怎么说变就变了。

朴正洙想不通，万般无奈之下他只好拉过了数学成绩最好的忙内，试图能用理性思维解开眼前这道难题。

“圭贤啊，你东海哥和赫宰哥最近有什么问题吗？”

“没有吧，不是每天都那么腻歪吗？赫宰哥还给他打歌来着。”

“那你云哥呢？你俩最近不是常联系吗？”

“也没有啊，崔始源前几天还给他买了新的饰品，他可开心了。”

“那你看。”朴正洙指了指两边诡异的一幕，就看曺圭贤的虫子眼逐渐放大，最终瞪的像铜铃一般。

“哥哥哥哥……这什么情况啊？换夫play吗？”

“咳，圭贤啊，和昌珉学点好的，别学这些乱七八糟的。”

“不是，哥……这怎么回事啊，咱们会不会因此解散啊，这也太丢人了吧，著名男团因队内复杂四角恋爱，而导致不合，最终落得个七零八落解散的下场……唔……”

朴正洙捂住了忙内的嘴，试图堵住他疯狂脑补的大脑，孩子太聪明了也不好，脑洞开的比龙卷风都快，拦都拦不住。

“你少给我说那些乱七八糟的，一会咱观察一下，万一是误会呢？”

曺圭贤捂住了自己的嘴重重的点了点头，接下了这个事关团队团结的重任。

于是，吃饭的时候，金钟云就总能感受到一道目光在死死的盯着他，这种莫名的熟悉感仿佛在舞台上曾经出现过，这让他习惯性的朝崔始源靠了靠，“你说圭贤干嘛总盯着我啊？”

“他不是东海唯粉吗？你现在是东海，他盯着也正常吧。”

“他平时也这么盯的吗？我都没注意到，李赫宰也太惨了吧，自己男朋友每天被这么盯着。”

“哥你尝尝这个牛肉，不胖的，你尝一口。”崔始源习惯了哄金钟云吃饭，所以哪怕是对方变成了李东海的样子，他也会将牛排切成一小块，然后送进金钟云的口中，期间还不时配着仿佛哄小孩一样的宠溺语气。

放在平时，这都是成员们习惯了的画面，但是此时此刻，哪怕崔始源已经尽量低调地坐在了一角，但是曺圭贤还是看到了他喂‘李东海’吃饭的画面，眼里还带着宠溺，喂完了还用手给人擦了擦嘴角。

曺圭贤傻了，他的赫海在这一刻竟然be了，然而正当他打算同情一下李赫宰的时候，就看李赫宰正扒拉着‘金钟云’的头发，满脸嘚瑟的摸着‘金钟云’的人中，“没想到我也有摸云哥人中的一天。”

“对啊，云哥头发真软，我早就想揉揉了，但是不敢。”说着李东海就自己也摸起了金钟云的头发，李赫宰也跟着上了手，两个小朋友就像收到了什么玩具一样，一起开心的把玩着。

然而这样的画面在曺圭贤眼里，那就是李赫宰正亲昵的抚摸着‘金钟云’的头，而‘金钟云不但没打他，反而帮着他一起摸自己。

曺圭贤彻底呆了，他三十多年的人生已经不足以帮他理解这样的画面，最终他只好向他的队长求救。

朴正洙也一直观察着几个弟弟，此刻他和曺圭贤两脸懵逼相互对望，思考了良久他做了一个决定，什么弟弟自有弟弟福，该管还是得管，于是，他就把李赫宰单独叫到了一个小房间。

“怎么了哥？还单聊。”

“赫宰啊，你和东海最近怎么样啊？”

“挺好啊。”

“你别瞒哥，哥都知道，我知道你俩在一起时间长了，时间长难免会有摩擦……”

“不是哥……”

“但是有摩擦可以解决啊，你看我和你希澈哥不也成天吵吵闹闹吗？有什么事不能解决啊，不能随便就换人啊。”

“哥你听我说……”

“再说你换就换吧，你也不能就可一个队里霍霍啊，这以后大家抬头不见低头见，多尴尬啊……”

“哥！你能不能让我把话说完再唠叨！”

“你说我唠叨？我关心你你说我唠叨？我哪里唠叨了啊？我还不是为你好吗小兔崽子……”

“不是哥我不是这个意思……”李赫宰话还没说完就看金希澈推门而入，拿起拖鞋就往李赫宰身上扔，李赫宰连忙夺门而出跑回了练习室，下意识的躲在了‘李东海’身后，想了下又觉得不对，又跑到了‘金钟云’身后。

金希澈举着拖鞋冲进练习室，对着李赫宰一顿咆哮，“你个狗崽子，正洙操心了你一天，你还跟他发脾气，你是不是欠收拾了！你还往钟云身后藏，你把我弟弟放哪了？”

金希澈说着试图将‘李东海’拽到身旁，一下没有拽过来，就只好自己走到了‘李东海’身边，“东海你放心，哥给你出气，李赫宰什么没良心的玩意，我看始源就比他好！”

“始源当然比他好。”

金希澈没想到‘李东海’会这么说，一时不知道该怎么回。

“哥你误会了！”一旁的‘金钟云’突然对他吼了起来，金希澈这样更懵了。

“钟云你突然这么叫我我有点不习惯。”

“哥——”

这一声略带娇嗔地语气下来，不止金希澈不习惯，在场的所有人都不由得打了个寒颤，除了崔始源，崔始源从来没看过金钟云的脸有过这样的娇嗔，竟然莫名的开心了起来。

金钟云看到崔始源脸上的笑容，就知道这人心里在想什么，于是重重地踩了崔始源一脚。

重量单位毕竟不同，这一脚的疼痛程度和原来比起来简直天差地别，崔始源捂着脚弱弱的退了两步。

“希峰你误会了。”

看着‘李东海’叫自己希峰，金希澈觉得他可能最近游戏打多了出现了幻觉，他将拖鞋穿回去，默默的回到了朴正洙身边。“正洙我可能病了，需要正洙亲亲才能好。”

“去！”朴正洙意识到了问题，反复看着几个弟弟，正色道“到底怎么回事？”

见队长生气了，几个人便将实际情况和盘托出，一阵短暂的沉默后，成员们默契的发出了一声‘wow’，

“这比换夫还好玩，我要告诉昌珉去。”

“你们这样，还有别人知道吗？”几个人摇了摇头，朴正洙看了看互换灵魂的两个人，皱紧了眉。

“那这事儿赫宰做的对，确实人知道的越少越好，在不知道你们什么时候换回去的前提下，你俩就好好的扮演好对方，知道吗？”两人点了点头，“尤其是你李东海，钟云什么时候那么说过话啊？”

“哦，知道了。”

“还有你，钟云，东海每天都按时吃饭睡觉，你正好趁这个机会习惯下正常的生物钟。”

金钟云郁闷的点了点头，就这样一场乌龙在队长的威严下结束了，由于耽误了些时间，练习结束后已经将近深夜了，众人拖着疲惫的身体各回各家，金钟云一进门就瘫在了床上，崔始源凑过去本打算将他抱起来，却一下子没有抱动。

“李赫宰是怎么做到可以单手抱起来的？”

金钟云听了笑了出来，反手将崔始源勾了过来，“你说，他俩现在干嘛呢？”

“嗯……干嘛不知道，但是我敢保证赫宰肯定不敢动你，最多是东海主动腻上去。”

“那你呢？”

“嗯？”

“你敢动东海吗？”金钟云用手指勾住崔始源下巴，崔始源吓得连忙后退，却被大膀子扣得死死的，动弹不得，金钟云暗自窃喜着拥有力量的感觉可真好啊。

“哥你别闹，这不是我敢不敢的问题，朋友妻不能骑。”

“那不是朋友就行了呗？”

“那也不行，我只要金钟云这个人，里里外外都得是金钟云这个人才行。”

按捺不住的笑意浮在眼底，金钟云松开崔始源，起身向浴室走去，“今晚睡床吧，反正也不干什么。”

“好勒！哥用我帮你吗？”

“帮你大爷。”

“哥你别用东海的脸骂人，太奇怪了。”金钟云朝着崔始源吐了个舌，然后就进了浴室。

另一头的李赫宰家，果然就像崔始源猜测的一样，李赫宰属实不敢对‘金钟云’做些什么，他对着‘金钟云’的身体，毫无感觉，甚至心底还有一丝害怕，但是李东海却依旧毫无眼力，回到家里洗了澡就往李赫宰身上挂，金钟云的身体削瘦，李赫宰抱起他十分容易，这让李东海感受到了平日里没有过的快乐，他纤细的手臂挂在李赫宰身上，还湿着的头发直接往李赫宰衣服上蹭。

“东海啊，你能别蹭了吗？”

“我不，你平时都不能抱我抱这么久，好不容易我能这么玩。”

“可是，你想一下，钟云哥的脸这么在我怀里的蹭，你不觉得难受吗？”

李东海想了一下，然后终于停了下来，也离开了李赫宰的怀里。

“赫宰，我突然想到万一一直变不回来，那我们前几天买的那些套套和润滑剂怎么办啊？”

“嗯……你觉得呢？”

“要不？”

“不行，我不行，我不能对钟云哥做这种事，我做不到。”

“那我？”

“我不同意，海赫更不行，你想都不要想！”

“那怎么办啊？”

“要是变不回来，就送给希澈哥吧，反正除了李东海、完整的李东海，我谁都不要。”

李东海听了又挂回了李赫宰身上，李赫宰默默地叹了口气，暗自想到“罢了，反正抱着也不累，挂着就挂着吧，自家男朋友不得闭眼宠嘛。”于是两个人就这么抱着睡觉了。

经过了一天的折腾，金钟云也难得地早睡，长久以来难得地一夜无梦，让他起了个大早，他习惯性的起床捏了捏怀里抱着的人，然后便立刻起了身，同时下意识的将旁边的人踢下了床。

“哎呦东海你干嘛踢我啊…”金钟云抄起一个枕头扔在了李赫宰身上，李赫宰抱着枕头惊讶的看着金钟云，“云哥？换回来了？”

“你说呢！”

“啊！！！！换回来了换回来了！！海海呢海海呢！我要去接海海！海海！！！”李赫宰兴奋的踩着拖鞋就带着金钟云上楼找崔始源，刚出电梯就听见楼上传来一声尖叫，然后就看金希澈踩着一双红白拖鞋跑下了楼，崔始源被吵闹声惊醒开了门，迎面就被金钟云抱了个满怀，“东……钟云？钟云？你变回来了！”

金钟云对着崔始源笑得好看，一言不发的就在崔始源的酒窝上亲了一下，崔始源高兴的将金钟云搂在怀里，刚好抱个满怀，“对，这才是熟悉的手感。”正在崔始源感动的时候，李赫宰也冲进崔始源家，将还没清醒的李东海拉了出来，“东海走咱回家！”

“嗯，回家。”李东海迷迷糊糊的点了点头，显然还没有清楚到底发生了什么，但是既然赫宰说回家，那就回家吧，听赫宰的就好了。

“小兔崽子们，你们没事了就不管你哥了？”金希澈将四个人堵在门口叫嚣着，四个人这才想起刚才的尖叫。

“希澈哥，你怎么在这啊？你们怎么都在这啊？这是哪啊？昌多里呢？”

‘朴正洙’的口中说出了昌多里着三个字，仿佛晴天霹雳一样将在场所有人都定住了。

“昌多里你大爷，郑允浩我不准你从正洙口中说出这三个字。”

“都在这啊，正好，希澈哥这是你家正洙哥。”金希澈刚咆哮完，沈昌珉就从电梯里带着‘郑允浩’出来了，然后亲手将‘郑允浩’交给了金希澈。

沈昌珉敏锐的看了看一旁呆滞的四个人“你们都换回来了？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“圭贤说的。”

“我们刚换回来。你们？”

“一觉醒来就这样了。”

“害，没事的，一个晚上的事儿，忍忍就好了。”李赫宰一副过来人的姿态拍了拍沈昌珉的肩膀，沈昌珉点了点头，对着金希澈说道，“哥你看先回你那咱商量下吧，在这被人看到了不好。”

金希澈想了下，点了点头就带着人回了家。一旁的四个人见金希澈走了连忙各回各家关上了门。

虽说只是一夜未见，但是恍若隔世一般，崔始源抱起金钟云先吻了个七荤八素，然后就将人扔在了床上。

“等等，真不管希澈哥啊？”

“管的了吗？再说了，希澈哥和允浩哥，这场面不容易见。”

“崔始源我才发现你这么坏。”

“还有更坏的等着你呢。”

说完两人就缠在了一起，不管外面有多兵荒马乱，此刻房里都是一片旖旎大好的春光。

管他别人的男人在谁的男人身体里呢，我男人在我身下就够了。

另一边的李赫宰如是想到，继而继续投入到‘运动’之中。

——END——


End file.
